Duly embossed and folded bronze or brass plates are generally used in the manufacture of NEMA 1-15 and/or 5-15 plugs receptacles in order to achieve electrical connection and retention with the plug blades. Since the plug blades have different shapes and dimensions, specific metalwork designs are needed to connect each plug blade.
The widths of two of the flat blades in the NEMA 1-15 plug can be different in order to polarize them and guarantee their correct insertion, phase and neutral. This is another limitation or difficulty for the current technique to overcome, as the differential must be considered in the receptacle design.
For manufacturing multiple outlets, the metalwork must conduct the power among such outlets as well as comply with the standards of electrical retention and contact. The plates used in the manufacture of this metalwork must be embossed and folded to present the retention contacts along the different receptacles.
This invention proposes using rigid, circular cross-sectioned wires to simplify the manufacture of plug receptacles, with the advantage of eliminating the waste generated by the embossing procedure.
A second advantage of this invention is that it facilitates the insertion and disconnection of the plug blades.
A third advantage of this invention is that the circular cross-section of the wires allows to insert and disconnect the plugs with minor wear.
The characteristics of this invention are explained in the following description and the figures attached.